


Vegeta and Talon

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, Fanart, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Pre-Canon, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Inspired by a scene inThe Captain and The Soldier, Vegeta and Talon, my original Namek character in the aforementioned story that takes place right before Vegeta comes to Earth. NSFW
Relationships: Vegeta/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	Vegeta and Talon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Captain and The Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704279) by [dbzkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink). 



> I just wanted to give Talon a little love and do a quick drawing after my over-the-top, took way longer than it should have Encore!, so here’s a simpler drawing. Comments and kudos welcome!

Vegeta banging Talon...


End file.
